My Terrorist
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepasmu.


My Terrorist

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Cerita ini berisi YAOI

Pair : MiyagixShinobu, OCxShinobu

Disclaimer : Sanao enggak punya Junjou Terrorist [Romantica] T.T

Summary : Mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepasmu

Fanfic ini Sanao persembahkan untuk para pembaca tercinta, dan tentu saja SasukeNaruto juga^-^

~~~J~~u~~~n~~j~~o~u~~T~e~r~ro~r~i~st~~~~~~My~~~~Terrorist~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berulang kali aku melihatnya menggoda Hiroki. Berulang… berulang… dan berulang kali dia menggoda Hiroki.

Aku tahu Hiroki tidak menanggapi godaan Miyagi, karena dia sudah memiliki Nowaki. Dan aku tahu Miyagi hanya main-main saja.

Aku yakin Miyagi tidak akan selingkuh dariku, dan Hirokipun tidak akan mungkin selingkuh dari Nowaki.

Jika mereka sepasang kekasih, harus aku akui mereka pasangan yang cocok. Karena itulah… setiap kali aku melihat mereka berdua, hatiku berdenyut. Dan pikiranku mulai dipenuhi oleh pikiran negatif.

Bagaimana kalau Miyagi mencintai Hiroki dan terpaksa melepasnya karena Hiroki bahagia dengan Nowaki.

Apa yang terjadi bila seandainya Hiroki tidak bersama dengan Nowaki?

Bagaimana kalau Miyagi masih berada dibayang-bayang guru perempuan yang dulu ia cintai?

Bagaimana kalau Miyagi tidak mencintaiku. Dia menerimaku karena aku sangat menyedihkan. Apa karena aku anak dari seniornya dan dia takut aku melaporkan sesuatu pada ayah sehingga dia berakhir dengan menerimaku?

Benar juga.. Selama ini.. aku yang mengejarnya, sampai-sampai harga diripun sempat aku jatuhkan untuknya.

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak meragukan Miyagi. Memang sifatnya di awal kami bertemu sampai sekarang mulai menghangat. Mulai berusaha menerima kehadiranku.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berusaha?

Mulai menghangat tapi perlahan menjadi dingin kembali. Aku tahu sekarang ini musim ujian. Dan dia sebagai guru pastilah sangat sibuk, aku memaklumi itu. Akupun sibuk. Tapi setidaknya dia mengirim pesan di saat luang. Menanyakan kabarku atau apalah memperlihatkan dia memerhatikanku, walaupun kata-kata yang ia kirim hanya sekedar basa-basi. Aku coba mengirim pesan padanya, tidak ia balas. Berulang kali aku memeriksa handphoneku untuk melihat pesan yang masuk. Dan.. tidak ada satupun pesan darinya.

Pulang sangat larut dan kami tidak bertemu. Pagi-pagi dia berangkat sangat pagi. Pikiran negatifpun muncul, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. 'Tidak. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.'

Sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan menemuinya. Kebetulan jam istirahat, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat biasa dia berada. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa energiku yang biasanya sudah habis, sehingga aku yang biasa membuka pintu dengan semangat dan meneriakan namamu sekarang hanya membuka pintu dengan pelan.

'Bagaimana keadaannya ya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu.' Walaupun aku tinggal di kamar apartemennya, kami jarang sekali bertemu. 'Apakah dia akan terkejut. Aku membawakannya makan siang tidak pakai kol.' aku tersenyum geli.

Beberapa minggu ini aku menyempatkan diriku untuk belajar memasak, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Aku bisa memasak makanan lain yang tidak berbahan kol. Dan kali ini aku ingin mengejutkannya.

Pintu sudah terbuka, senyuman sudah terpasang di wajahku. "Miya…gi." Senyuman itu pudar, aku melihatnya menggoda Hiroki. Beberapa detik aku masih terpaku melihat mereka. Hiroki dengan wajah tidak sukanya berkutat dengan mesin photocopy. Dan kamu yang berdiri sambil mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti, tentunya pada Hiroki. Sepertinya kalian berdua tidak melihatku. Akupun menutup pintu.

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju atap. Tempat dimana biasanya aku memakan makan siangku. Ku bersihkan lantai yang akan kududuki. Kepalaku masih menunduk, tak sadar tangan kananku memegang erat kotak makan yang kubawa.

"Kenapa?" Kenapa dia tidak mengirim pesan padaku? Padahal jika aku melihatnya tadi, dia memiliki waktu untuk mengirim pesan padaku. Api cemburu mulai memenuhi hatiku. Perlahan tapi pasti api itu berubah menjadi air… Tetesan air mata. Tapi rasa yang menyesakan ini... "Kenapa? Kenapa Miyagi kamu melakukan ini padaku?"

Sudah beberapa tahun seperti ini terus. Apa aku masih sanggup untuk yang ke depan? Berulang kali sakit menghujam hatiku. Apakah kali ini aku sanggup untuk mengobati hujaman itu? Kurasa tidak… tidak kali ini.

Aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. "Mengapa menangis?" suara itu sungguh mengagetkanku, aku segera menghapus genangan air mata yang ada di mataku.

"A.. aku tidak menangis kok." Orang itu terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu." Aku menoleh dan melihat orang itu duduk di samping kiriku. Orang itu laki-laki yang mungkin berumur lebih tua dariku sekitar satu atau dua tahun. Memiliki rambut coklat. Wajahnya tampan, jika dia berdiri mungkin akan lebih tinggi dariku beberapa senti.

"Namaku Mamoru. Salam kenal."

"Aku Shinobu. Ya salam kenal juga." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia membalas senyumanku. Setelah itu kamipun berbincang-bincang dan mengenal satu sama lain. Ternyata Mamoru satu tempat les piano denganku.

GRUKkk.. Wajah Mamoru memerah. Aku memperhatikannya, setelah beberapa menit akupun beralih dan mengambil kotak makan yang tadi kubawa. Aku menyerahkan kotak makan itu padanya.

"Ini untukmu." Dia melihatku dengan aneh. "Terimakasih." Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu menganggukan kepala ke arahnya. "Aku duluan ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari atap.

"Sudah beres semua…" aku mengelap keringat yang ada di dahiku. Lalu mengangkat pegangan koper dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Aku menatap surat yang ada digenggamanku.

"Mungkin ini…." Aku meletakan surat itu di meja makan.

Ku buka pintu, kunci apartemennya yang aku miliki, aku letakan di bawah karpet, tempat biasa dia menyimpan kunci. Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Mungkin… ini saatnya untuk melepasmu."

Akupun pergi dari apartemenmu. Dan berharap untuk pergi dari hidupmu selamanya…

-S=?=S-

Maafkan Sanao… Sanao bukannya mengupdate cerita Sanao.. Sanao malah mempublish cerita baru… Bukan cerita Naruto lagi…

Flashdisk Sanao yang terdapat bahan-bahan untuk updet ada virus yang terlihat. Jadinya tidak tega untuk mencolokan flashdisk di komputer rumah. Maafkan Sanao sekali lagi…*bow*

Tenang saja Sanao tidak berniat untuk hiatus sangat lama…^^

Semoga para pembaca suka dengan fic ini. Jangan lupa untuk melihat profil Sanao. Karena di sana ada tantangan untuk para author yang menyukai Naruto sebagai uke.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter/cerita selanjutnya…

Salam hangat

-Sanao Mikaru-


End file.
